The Letter That Never Got Sent
by lunchboxes
Summary: Milly goes to Hogwarts and with help of her friends she discovers where her heart belongs and she discovers who she is, only to be forced back into the type of person that she'll never be. She thinks she'll never find the person she was before, until she finds a letter that never got sent. Can it bring her out of the dark, and back to the old Milly, the one that had been forgotten?


**T**h**e** L**e**t**t**e**r** t**h**a**t** N**e**v**e**r **G**o**t** S**e**n**t**

_**A** F**r**e**d** W**e**a**s**l**e**y **F**a**n**f**i**c_

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything you recognise here, belongs to my queen, J.K Rowling. I only own Milly Moon, my laptop, a fairly creative mind, and a Starbucks.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Milly and Fred's first encounter was on Milly's first train ride to Hogwarts. She was sticking close to her 'brother', Draco. They weren't really related but Milly was his adopted sister and they were the same age with the same grey eyes, so everyone thought that they were related one way or another. The only difference was Milly had dirty blonde hair, whilst Draco's was white blonde. She stuck close to him, struck in wonder of the train and of all of the other wizarding and muggle families that swarmed in the huge crowds around them.

"I didn't know there were so many other wizarding families!" She grinned up at Draco, who was a few inches taller than her. He scowled and the grin slid off Milly's face.

"Some of these aren't wizarding families Milly, some of them are _scum_." He said after having heard his father say this countless of times. "Mudbloods, halfbloods, they're all scum. Father would say the same. Now come along, let's get on the train." Draco said taking the lead as he led Milly to a carriage door.

"You're the only scum around here." She muttered under her breath before sticking her tongue out at him, a childish move, but someone caught her eye. He had red hair and looked two or three years older than her. He was surrounded by others with the same flaming red hair, he copied Milly's actions and stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled at him and waved. He waved back before Draco turned back to see what was going on, with a frown on his face he grabbed Milly's hand and pulled her onto the train after him.

"Don't start making friends with the Weasley's, do you hear me?" Draco said spinning around so that they were face to face. His cold grey eyes burning into her softer and warmer ones.

Her eyes suddenly lost their warmth. "Don't tell me what to do Draco. It might be different around Lucius and Narcissa, but here, you have no control over me whatsoever. I'm sick of sticking to your rules.. So I'm making my own." She said fiercely before flouncing off, grabbing her trunk on the way.

Draco watched her go and shook his head. _She'd be needing his protection soon enough_, he thought to himself as his expression formed into a smirk. _Milly Moon would definitely come crawling back for her big brothers protection_. Little did he know, he was completely wrong.

**X** X **X**

On the train Milly found two boys who were sat alone, one of them had flaming red hair, like the boy who had stuck his tongue out on the platform and the other had messy raven coloured hair, he was wearing glasses, and the faint outline of a lightingbolt shaped scar was visible from behind the gaps in his long floppy fringe.

"Do you mind two mind if I sit here? It's just.." She trailed off.

"Everywhere else is full?" The red-haired boy smiled at her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She smiled, feeling her confidence coming back to her slowly.

"Then be our guest and take a seat." The boy who Milly presumed was Harry Potter said to her patting the seat beside him, she took it.

"What's your name?" The red-haired one smiled. "Mine's Ron, Ron Weasley actually."

"I'm Milly, Milly Moon." She grinned.

"I'm Harry."

"Just Harry?" She asked teasing. He glanced over at Ron. "It's okay you know Harry, I'm never going to treat you differently to anyone else just because you're famous, to me you'll just be Harry." She smiled genuinely at him and he returned it smiling back.

At that moment two boys came bursting into the compartment, with the same coloured hair and freckles as Ron. Milly recognised one of them from the platform, but the other was completely identical. _Twins_, Milly thought to herself. _Now I'll never be able to tell which one I saw on the platform. _

"Hey Ron!" One said sitting down next to Ron.

"Hey Harry!" The other said sitting down beside Milly.

"Hey girl who was sticking her tongue out at me on the platform." The one opposite Milly said smiling at her, a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm Milly, Milly Moon," She repeated again to the two red haired twins.

"I'm George." The twin on Milly's right smiled at her.

"And I'm Fred." The other one smiled. "You weren't sticking your tongue out at me, were you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, that was for my brother. He's a first year too.. some people call us twins, but it's not like we're-"

"Completely identical?" Draco drawled appearing at the door with Crabbe and Goyle, his childhood friends flanking him on either side. He sent Milly a significant glance and then took in the rest of the carriage looking at the Weasley's hand made sweaters, scuffed shoes and Harry's massively dull jumper and his eyes flickered on the glasses and the forehead. His scar was still visible through his fringe and Draco's mouth upturned into a smile.

"Go away Draco, can't you see you're not wanted here?" Milly asked her brows furrowing.

"You're not wanted here either Milly so I suggest you come with me now." Draco said, raising his voice.

"No." Milly said sternly. "I told you Draco. I'm not going to listen to you anymore. My rules, not yours." Milly stood up during this speech her gaze fixed fiercely on her 'brother'. For an eleven year old she was definitely quite feisty.

"Milly Avalon Moon. Come. Here." Draco said speaking firmly.

"No, I'm good here thanks." She said crossing her arms and sitting back down inbetween George and Harry.

"You'll do as I say." Draco said scowling.

"No, I won't actually. Get out of here Draco, and leave me alone!" Milly shouted, as Draco glared at her and then lazily turned and beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow them.

"Sorry about him," She sighed, running a hand through her long and flowing blonde hair.

"That's your brother?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow, with a look of surprise on his face. Milly nodded as Ron continued. "He's not exactly pleasant is he?"

Everyone laughed, "No, he's not really." Milly said once the chuckling had died down. "He's desperate to get into Slytherin."

"What's Slytherin?" Harry asked, everyone seemed taken aback. "I don't know what it is..." He said trailing off.

"Ah not to worry Harry, you won't be the only one." George said leaning past Milly to talk to Harry.

"George is right, there'll be loads of you who don't know." Fred smiling.

"Anyways," Milly pressed on, "Slytherin is one of the houses, there's four of them, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin's the worst house. There's not a witch or wizard that didn't go back in Slytherin." Ron added.

"Okay, so what's the best house to be in?" Harry asked.

"Fred and I are third year Gryffindors as of this year," George said proudly, and Milly's heart sank, she'd never be in Gryffindor.

"Our whole family's in Gyrffindor actually." Fred nodded and Ron looked worried.

"There isn't a 'best' house, it's whatever suits you best really." George smiled. "Now Fred and I have some business to attend to further down the train so we'll catch you later." George said standing up. Fred followed him and smiled directly at Milly.

"See ya." She smiled, her heart fluttering as Fred's gaze flickered to the other two boys but fell back on her. Inside she was arguing against her better judgement as Harry and Ron said goodbye and Fred and George left the carriage, sliding the door shut behind them.

_You can't like him, he's two year older than you._

_But did you see the way he looked at you just then? And on the platform._

_You're only 11, that's too young to date.  
_

_That's not true, besides who said I was looking for a relationship?  
_

_Even if you were to remain friends it'd be difficult because you'll never be a Gryffindor.  
_

_You never know, might be a surprise.  
_

_Your whole family and your 'extended' family know that you belong in Slytherin and deep down so do you.  
_

Milly was shaken out of her thoughts by Harry' voice._  
_

"We'll take the lot." He said pulling some money out of his pocket.

Looking up at the doorway Milly saw an eldery witch pushing the lunch cart, she sent a smile her way as she gave Harry what he wanted. Milly and Ron swapped seats because after a few of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and a Chocolate Frog, Milly didn't want to eat anything else. She gazed out of the window where the open country side was flashing past.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat Milly?" Ron asked with his mouth full as he waved a cauldron cake at her. Harry pointed a liquorice wand at her also and she smiled as it drooped downwards. Harry laughed, biting of a chunk.

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a few more sweets." Milly grinned, reaching for another cauldron cake. Harry and Ron smiled at each other satisfied as they spent a good two hours eating, laughing, and telling stories. Milly smiled to herself, finally feeling the sense of belonging and the fact that Harry and Ron wanted her around. She couldn't help but notice the nagging in the back of her mind that told her she should be following in Draco's footsteps, but right now she couldn't care less.

**X** X **X**

**A/N: **Well this was originally going to be a one-shot, but it's kind of evolved into a fanfic in my mind, which everything already to go, so we'll have to see how things go and stuff. Hopefully you'll be reading this now, so you'll know that I want feedback and reviews and comments on how I can improve. The train ride's not over yet, we've got to meet Hermione (which'll happen in the next chapter) and then it's the Sorting and I promise the pace quickens up after that, and it might skip quite a lot of time in between chapters too, with a few cheeky flashbacks of course;)

Well I'm going to leave you with this A/N and make my way up to bed. I haven't proof-read this chapter yet, so I apologise for any mistakes and such that you might find, but if it's a major, major one, drop me a message or whatever and I'll edit it so that it's right :)

Thanks for reading!

Danny xx


End file.
